


Drawn In By Luck

by One_Lucky_Shot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Faunus Exist still, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Lucky_Shot/pseuds/One_Lucky_Shot
Summary: No one healed the same. Qrow Branwen was no exception. Time usually helped heal most wounds, but this one wound just wouldn't heal, even after 13 years. That still hadn't been enough time for Qrow to find his feet again, and stand back up. He hid it behind walls, letting no one see just how hard it was every day.Some people don't realise they were missing something in their lives. Clover Ebi was one of these people. He was happy, had his friends, and loved his job. He'd had romantic partners before, but never really found one to stay.Things changed when they meet. Their lives flipped over. Neither was sure if it was for better or worse.DROPPED (might revisit if I ever return to RWBY)
Relationships: Marrow Amin & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	1. Qrow: Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> The Fair Game discord is the reason I'm writing this, and I've been wanting to write since forever, so I decided I'd add a little more plot. This story will focus more on Fair Game itself, but I may expand the story out later if I feel more confident at writing other characters!
> 
> Enjoy!

With a hefty sigh, the tattoo artist leaned back in his chair, and simply sat for a moment. A moment to himself… Every day felt the same, simply come to work, do tattoos, and go home. Maybe see his nieces. Oh how they had grown. They were the only thing that seemed to change over the years. Everything else in life just seemed so…  _ exhausting.  _ Especially today of all days.

It definitely wasn't  _ her,  _ but even his sister and best friend were unable to stop themselves from freezing at the customer who had walked in a few weeks ago. Her hair was the night, that bled into scarlet, her eyes the palest blue that they had all thought they were silver at first. They all knew it wasn't who they thought, but the woman spoke with such a strong sense of hope… Qrow had thought he was hearing her again. But, of course, it wasn't her. He knew that. He had been talking to the woman for the past three hours, doing a tattoo for her.

It wasn't Summer Rose.

But her presence haunted him. He had managed to pass it off throughout the session - after all, look at him. He was one broody bastard anyway. It didn't mean that he didn't feel a little empty when she left though. He would chew Taiyang out about the scheduling later, but he only had himself to blame. He had been trying to keep this spot open so he could leave early, and it ended up being a mistake. Just his luck that he'd have to see the woman on the day of the anniversary.

Dragging a hand through his hair, it came back soaked with sweat. Qrow grimaced a little, knowing that he'd have no time to go home and get cleaned up. Probably for the best though. With that last session, he really felt like a drink, and he had been trying his best to cut back. So far, he had managed to stop drinking  _ every _ night, just to have dreamless sleeps. Instead, it was replaced with nightmares of that horrific news 13 years ago. His mind tormented him with all the worst possibilities. He let out another deep sigh, and swung his weight forward in the chair and followed the motion to his feet. He swayed a little. He had to get moving at some point and it might as well be now.

Taking his time, Qrow sauntered up the stairs to the main shop. He could hear Taiyang laughing, presumably with Raven, since the shop closed about… He checked his watch. 15 minutes ago. Damn. Had he really sat downstairs for 15 minutes? Had he lost that much time? He didn't remember attempting to sit there for that long. He thought it had been 5 at most. He groaned internally at the lost time, knowing it was a recurring problem. Most people don't lose time like that.

_ 'Nothing I can do about it now'  _ Qrow thought to himself, actually entering the main area. Taiyang was sat on the counter, listening intently to a story that Raven was telling.

"-realised that Summer was way scarier than we ever could be. She took no shit from anyone."

Taiyang chuckled, and nodded in agreement, not yet noticing the bystander to their conversation. "She certainly was the toughest of us all…" His face fell into a fond but sorrowful look.

Raven looked awkward for a moment. Of course everything was fine, but she didn't always know how to handle the emotional side of her ex-husband. Qrow couldn't bear watching this longer, so cleared his throat. The pair looked up, with Taiyang brightening up a fraction.

"Hey! We good to go?"

"I think so," Qrow shrugged, taking his time to walk behind the counter and grabbing his red hoodie, before yanking it over his head. The piece of clothing drowned him, hiding just how long his legs actually were, as well as his slight stature. It made him feel a little better. Grabbing his backpack, the three of them made their way out of the shop, and Taiyang locked up.

Glancing up, Qrow stared at the sign for STRQ Studio. Like Stark, you know. But with their initials. It was a permanent reminder that Summer had been the reason for the studio's existence. Tearing his gaze away, Qrow had to force himself to attempt to focus. He was struggling but a soft hand gripped his arm and anchored him back to the present. His dull eyes glanced to the source - his sister, of course.

"You really need to try harder," Raven's words were harsh, and her tone even harsher, but her scarlet eyes betrayed her. They were soft with concern and worry for her brother.

"Sure, like it's that easy," Qrow drawled, but it was without any bite. He knew she was just trying to be a good sister. Attempting to make up for missed time. They still found themselves floundering from time to time, until Taiyang got fed up of watching it, and chose to butt in.

It was a moment later that Qrow felt a second hand. Taiyang had joined them. The three of them shared a look with one another, letting their walls down for a moment. They were all hurting today. No words were needed as the friends pulled each other into a hug. This was a rough day for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like bird boi
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you like it <3 It makes me very happy ;3;


	2. White Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover meets an unexpected mess of a person, and tries to be nice.
> 
> Marrow pets a puppy.

A slow day left the man leaning on the counter, fiddling with a floral display beside him. It was about the fifth time already. He was so _bored._ But he kept the shop open later than usual so those working had a chance to buy flowers. His business would hopefully pick up soon. Instead, he chose to focus on his employee outside. He could see the younger man flitting about the storefront, before tensing briefly. Clover rose an eyebrow, before he saw what Marrow did.

An adorable puppy.

Clover couldn't help but let out a low chuckle as he watched his friend greet the owner. Just past the flowers, Clover could see Marrow’s own husky tail wagging. He watched in amusement as he saw Marrow gesture wildly in conversation. Absolutely silly, but a delight to watch on such a slow day. After a few moments, Marrow waved goodbye, before coming back inside, the bell on the door ringing softly. He turned to Clover, his face going red in embarrassment as he realised the other had watched the whole exchange.

"Uh…"

"Was it a _cute_ puppy?" Clover encouraged.

Immediately, Marrow grinned and started talking about the puppy he had just seen. Clover didn't understand most of it, but he was glad to listen to his employee talk so enthusiastically about an interest of his. He had three dogs back at home - as if being a dog faunus wasn’t enough. All big softies. Sometimes they'd sit outside the shop, and people would ask to pet them, and visit the shop too. Maybe Clover should consider hiring Marrow's dogs. They made great mascots for the store.

A sharp laugh interrupted Marrow, causing both men to look up. A trio seemed to be walking by, slowing down outside the shop. One of them stood out a mile from the other two. Tall, buff enough to rival Clover, blond and a lot more cheerful than the other two it seemed. He had his arm slung around the woman's shoulder. He was grinning away.

The sharp laugh had seemed to come from the woman. She looked equal parts annoyed and amused, as if she couldn't believe she was putting up with the blond. The fond upwards tilt of her lips spoke of a story that only she and the other knew. She rolled her scarlet eyes, speaking volumes of danger.

Those crimson eyes and raven hair made him think the other man in the trio could be her brother. They both carried the same sense of subtle amusement, without showing it too much. It was… bewildering. Clover's eyes lingered for a moment, taking in the last man, who seemed to say something before walking to the door. His feathered hair glistened with sweat, his eyes seemed to have no spark in them and he was slouching like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. In short? He looked like a ~~_hot_ ~~_mess._ This man clearly was having a rough day.

Clover straightened up, quickly pulling a smile back on his face as the man entered, speaking over his shoulder. "-don't be fucking idiots, while I do." The woman - Clover was certain they were siblings now - stuck up her middle finger, before smirking and walking swiftly away. The blond seemed to try to scold her, but was interrupted by attempting to keep in step with her instead. Now only the slimmer man remained. He seemed to meander near the entrance, glancing over flowers.

Marrow coughed, catching his boss's attention who then cleared his throat. "I got this." His friend nodded, before heading towards the back so the customer could have privacy. At least that was what Clover told himself, since sometimes customers were looking for flowers for very personal reasons. He waited patiently for the mystery man to make a choice. He seemed to finally pause at the rose section, before glancing towards the counter, startling, apparently never realising that yes, there was someone working here. Clover had to fight to keep a chuckle down. The man looked far too weary to enjoy being laughed at. "Have a decision yet? I can help if you need.”

The man opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to find his voice. He seemed to take a moment, before clearing his throat and finally speaking. "I…" Oh. That sound almost made Clover want to give the man a hug. When he had first entered, his voice had been playful, a bit gruff, but not nearly this broken. He stared before he softened his look. The other man coughed, loudly, before reaching to rub at the back of his neck. "I need white roses."

That took Clover by surprise. He paused, considering the state of the man, and then the meaning of the flowers. He didn't want to assume but… He gave a brief nod, moving from behind the counter to the roses that the man stood by. And oh boy, Clover would be lying if he didn’t think the man’s eyes were beautiful up-close. It made his heart ache when he saw customers look so soulless, so he stepped beside the other. “A good choice. How many, mister…?” Subtle, Clover. Subtle.

The man blinked blankly for a moment. “Uh… Qrow. And 13.” He, Qrow, glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck, almost shyly. Clover smiled, letting it widen a little as he retrieved the 13 white roses. Since Qrow was looking away though, he didn’t notice Clover grabbing something else, until the red rose was slowly shifted into his vision. Qrow looked back up, wide-eyed. “I… didn’t ask for a red rose?” It was a very confused statement.

“No, but lucky you, I think you deserve a 14th rose, just for yourself.” Clover’s voice was gentle, seeing if he could at least brighten the other man’s day. He had no reason, other than he hated leaving his customers look this way. He noticed Qrow grimace at his words, but unsure what caused it. Despite the reaction, he gingerly reached up, and held the stem between two fingers.

Qrow lifted the rose up to the light, and Clover sucked in a breath. He was completely enamoured by the raven-haired man, as the light glinted off his eyes, making them look like garnets. Clover could stare at them forever, and he’d never stop being amazed. He watched as Qrow’s lips quirked up ever so slightly, hinting at a small smile.

Then the moment was gone, and had passed by. Qrow turned to Clover, forcing the latter to focus on the other properly again. “Thank you…” He turned his gaze back to the floor, before rummaging his pocket for his card.

Clover wanted to say more, but it really wasn’t his place. He settled back into business-mode, and headed to the counter, with Qrow behind. He wrapped up the flowers in plastic, tied the bouquet together, and patiently went through the transaction with Qrow, for the flowers. He then handed over the bouquet of white roses, and smiled when he noticed his customer couldn’t stop looking at the red rose.

“Thank you, and… thanks for the rose.” He gestured with it. “I should… get going. I have to go see her.”

Clover didn’t have time to register that sentence properly, as the beautiful man swiftly exited the shop. He was dumbfounded, and only snapped out of it when he heard the door behind him creak open.

“Did you get his number?” Marrow asked, his tail wagging a little.

…

“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Clover is a disaster gay, we just don't know it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, sorry I left this so long, but... Episode 12 man. Episode 12. It still haunts me.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment <3 It makes me very happy.


End file.
